clare and eli love story
by taylor121
Summary: clare and eli are two young teens who have problems. but when they meet they might just realize discover how to live life and how to love
1. Chapter 1

Clare and Eli a love story

Clare was walking though the halls of Degrassi, she saw Eli turn the corner. She stopped walking and let out a sigh. Clare and Eli were best friends, but they got in a huge fight because Clare liked him but he didn't feel the same way… so he says. So ever since then they were avoiding each other. Allie came behind Clare and said

"hey Clare, what's up?" Clare looked at Allie and sighed.

"Eli." Allie rolled her eyes.

"how can you even like that guy? He is such a jerk, and he treated you horribly. If I were you I would get over him." Clare shook her head.

"its not that easy Allie, we were really close, I thought he liked me, its hard to forget about someone you share so much in common with." Clare looked down. Allie touched her shoulder.

"hey, don't be upset, its his loss. He's missing out big time." Allie flashed a smile which made Clare smile a little.

"I guess your right, why stress over a guy that doesn't feel the same way." Clare said while walking towards her locker which happened to be somewhat near Eli's.

"exactly, see I knew you would understand." Clare laughed a little. But she stopped when she saw Eli go to his locker. Allie noticed and rolled her eyes.

"okay so anyways, tell me about your date for the dance." Clare looked at Allie confused. Then Allie whispered.

"play along." Clare quickly understood.

"Well he is really cute and sweet, and actually likes me." that probably wasn't a good thing to add. Eli came over by them.

"I get it, your mad I don't like you, that doesn't mean you have to make up dates." he said with his famous smirk that made Clare weak. But she tried her best not to show it.

"actually Eli I'm not mad, you actually made me realize how stupid it was to even think I liked you, your not boyfriend material and you don't know how to treat girls, me liking you was just a momentary laps of judgment, don't worry, I wont make that mistake again. But as much as I would love to finish this conversation I have to go. Bye." and with that Clare and Allie walked away laughing leaving a very speechless Eli behind. And right after that Adam came up.

"wow, that was kind of harsh." Eli gave him a dirty look. And walked away.

Later on…

Clare was getting her books from her locker and happened to look over and saw Eli coming towards her.

"you know I would think you would actually have the decency to actually say how you feel instead of trying to look cool in front of Allie." that made Clare mad. She turned towards Eli.

"I wasn't trying to act cool Eli, that's how I feel, and shouldn't you be happy? You dodge a bullet." she said while looking him in the eyes.

"what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"you should be happy I don't like you." she said sounding more like a question.

"why would that make me happy?" Clare had enough of his games.

"ok you can stop stringing me along alright. I don't like you, you don't like me so lets just forget about each other because your already forgotten in my mind. Goodbye Eli." and with that she closed her locker and walked away. Eli just stood there and watched her walk away. Then Allie came up.

"why don't you do both of you guys a favor and stop talking to her." Eli gave her a look.

"some best friend you are." he said while turning around. Allie stopped him.

"hey, I am doing her a favor, she will just get hurt if she's with you, and you don't even like her so why do you care." she said almost yelling.

"you don't know one thing about how I feel about her!" he yelled. Allie didn't expect that. If he liked her then why did he turn her down? Allie just looked at him and walked away slowly. Adam came from around the corner.

"why don't you just tell Clare the truth." Eli looked at him.

"its too late now." he said and walked away with his head down.

The next day…

Eli walked into English even more pouty then usual. He sat right in front of Clare so it made things even more awkward, and they were English partners, which made it even worse. The teacher began talking.

"alright class, I want you to get with your partners and think of a topic you would like to write about." Eli didn't budge. He didn't turn around or anything so Clare spoke up.

"so what do you want to write about?"

"wow your actually talking, I thought you said forget about each other." Clare hated it when Eli was a smart ass.

"I meant outside of class." she said in a duh kind of tone. Eli turned around.

"fine, what would you like to write about. Oh I know how about bipolar, cause one minute your totally fun and awesome and make me like you then your all like I hate you blah blah blah." Clare gave him a dirty look.

"ok 1st I don't talk like that and 2nd you never liked me so that's a lie. And 3rd I am not bipolar!" Clare said a little loud. Eli put his hands up in defense.

"alright my bad, jeez take a chill pill Clare." he smirked. That made Clare smile a little. She loved his smirk, it was so cute and fit his face perfectly. Then she realized what she was thinking and quickly shook it off.

"anyways, for real now, what should we write about?" Eli got a little closer to her which made Clare nervous. Then he whispered

"anything you want." he was inches away from her face. All she wanted to do was kiss him but she knew that would defeat the purpose of not liking him. She backed away a little.

"um I don't care, whatever works." Clare quickly looked down at her paper. She was never going to get over Eli if she had to spend all this time with him. Eli smiled.

"fine, relationships." Clare looked up and just nodded her head. Eli smiled a little.

"so you do know this means we have to see each other outside of school." Clare didn't think of that. Now she really wont get over him. Great.

"I do now." Eli smiled a little.

"so my house after school? I can give you a ride." Clare smiled a little and nodded her head. She was falling harder for him and she didn't even know it.

At lunch…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Allie yelled.

"its not my fault Allie!" Clare yelled back just not as loud.

"the whole point of telling him you didn't like him was to get him to stay away from you and now your going over to his house! I thought u hated him?" Clare was about to answer when she saw Eli starring at them.

"Allie, you need to calm down. Its just a English assignment. Ok chill." Allie took a big breath and let it out.

"your right, its your choice. Just don't fall for him again ok." she simply nodded her head. Its hard to fall for someone you already have fallen for. Clare turned her head and saw Eli and Adam coming towards them.

"hey ladies." Eli said, Allie rolled her eyes.

"kill me now." Clare shot her a look.

"what do you want Eli." Clare asked.

"to hang." he said while sitting down next to Clare and smiling. Clare smiled a little.

"look we have to go, and get the message clear, Clare wants nothing to do with you. Lets go." Allie said and grabbed Clare's arm and dragged her away. Eli watched her.

"dude, you so like her. Why don't you just tell her." Adam asked.

"its not that easy, I mean we are best friends, well were best friends. It would just be weird." Eli explained.

"yeah but by pretending that you don't like her you lost her as a friend too. Either you tell her or I will." Eli knew Adam was right, he just didn't know how to tell Clare


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day…

Clare was waiting by the front steps for Eli. Then Fitz came by.

"hey Clare." Clare rolled her eyes a little.

"hi Fitz." Clare said not looking interested. She really wanted Eli to hurry up so she didn't have to talk to Fitz. Fitz got closer to her.

"so I heard your single." Clare got freaked out.

"no I'm not." she said quickly.

"then who's your boyfriend." Fitz asked. He knew Clare was lying. Then she saw Eli walk out of the school and she quickly shouted Eli's name.

"Eli's your boyfriend?" her eyes widened when Eli walked over just as confused as Fitz but she was desperate.

"yes. He is." then she walked over to Eli and kissed him. Eli was at first shocked but then kissed back. Fitz said something under his breath then walked away. She pulled away.

"thank you! You totally just saved my life." Eli looked confused.

"what are you talking about."

"Fitz was trying to make a move on me and I panicked." she quickly explained.

"so the kiss was fake?" he looked hurt.

"well yeah, you didn't actually that it was real did you?" she asked.

"guess not." did he want it to be real? Clare was confused.

"well anyways, lets go back to your place." Clare said smiling trying to lighten the mood. Eli just nodded his head and walked away. Clare followed. About 10 minutes later they were at Eli's house. They walked inside and Eli went to get something to eat. Clare sat on the couch. Then something caught her eye. It was a picture. A picture of her and Eli together. It was in the middle of the living room. It was the picture they took when they went to the beach. Clare smiled to herself. She missed those days. Then she thought so what if he didn't like her like that, that didn't mean they still couldn't be friends right? Then Eli came back with snacks and said

"what are you looking at?" Clare turned around with tears in her eyes.

"the picture we took on the beach for my birthday." Eli came over and gave her a hug. She hugged back and she didn't want to let go. It felt right hugging him.

"Clare, I have to tell you something." uh oh. That was never good.

"ok what is it." she said slowly.

"I lied." she looked at him confused.

"about?" he took her hand. And looked her straight in the eyes.

"about me not liking you. The truth is, is that I like you a lot. And I was just scared that we would ruin our friendship but I know now that us not being together ruins it too." Clare just starred at him. She was shocked. He was telling her what she wanted to hear but she wasn't sure on what to do. All she could do was nod her head.

"so do you feel the same way or?" Clare liked him but she wasn't sure if she should date him. Clare looked at him with an apologetic look in her eyes. Eli looked hurt and took his hand away. He misunderstood.

"no, you didn't understand." Clare started. Eli just starred at her.

"I like you too, and I'm trying to say sorry cause of the way I acted. And because of everything I said. But yes I do feel the same way." then a huge smile appeared on his face. Then grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare was shocked. She liked the kiss, a lot but she knew it was wrong. Something didn't make sense. If he liked her then why did he say no in the 1****st**** place. Clare pulled away which made Eli confused.**

"**Eli, just because I like you doesn't mean that we are automatically together." Eli looked even more confused.**

"**and why the hell not? I like you, you like me so lets be together." Clare made a face.**

"**Eli, what you said to me when I told you I liked you really hurt me. You said you could never like a girl like me. And now your telling me you lied? It doesn't make sense. Something's going on that your not telling me." Eli sighed. He knew Clare was right.**

"**fine, but you wont like the answer." Clare simply nodded her head for him to continue.**

"**it was about 2 years ago, I had a girlfriend. She was amazing. Almost perfect, but we got in a fight. She told me that no girl would ever take me seriously, she said she never cared and she was only using me for rides and money. I refused to believe her. I kept trying to win her back, but it never worked. Then one day I overheard her talking to her friends. I found out she cheated on me multiple times, and that she was pregnant with some guys kid and was going to tell me it was mine. I realized that she was right, that I was nothing important, that I was only useful for a few things, but not a boyfriend." Eli got tears in his eyes just talking about it. Clare reached for him and hugged him.**

"**Eli, that's not true. You are amazing. Your funny and sweet, and when I first started talking to you I didn't even know you had a car, so why would you think even for a second that I'm anything like your ex. Unlike her I actually care about people. And unlike her I actually care about you." Eli looked up at her.**

"**why?" this made Clare confused.**

"**what?" she asked.**

"**why do you care about me." this made Clare feel weird and unsure.**

"**I care about you cause your sweet and funny. You always know how to make me feel better and every time I'm with you, you make me forget about my problems. You make me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world. And I like that, and I never want to let it go" Eli smiled a little. Then it fated.**

"**you shouldn't care about me, I'm not a good guy." Clare just looked at him.**

"**what do you mean?" Eli hesitated.**

"**I made her lose the baby." Clare was shocked.**

"**what did you do to her?" she knew she wouldn't like the answer.**

"**she fell out of the car…" Eli looked away.**

"**she fell or you pushed her?" Clare was scared for his answer.**

"**both I guess." Clare's mouth dropped.**

"**Eli! How could you! You killed something! Your such a, a-"**

"**I'm such a what Clare? A murderer! You think I don't know that. I didn't mean for her to fall out of the car, it just happened. And I helped her as soon as she did. And I felt terrible about it. And you wanted to know. So don't be all like Eli how could you. You asked." Clare didn't know what to say. She felt horrible but at the same time so shocked. She thought she knew Eli, but she didn't know anything about him or his past.**

"**Eli, I'm sorry, I-" he cut her off.**

"**I know, you like me but I just cant be with you right. I've heard it before. I just hoped you would be different." and with that he walked into the kitchen. Clare felt horrible. She really did like him, she was just scared because what happened. After that Clare left and walked home. She didn't even say bye to Eli. She needed Allie's advice. **

**The next day…**

"**hey Clare, how was Eli's house… horrible I hope." Clare rolled her eyes.**

"**well you hoped right. He told me everything, we had a major heart to heart." **

"**oh my god! So are you guys together now?" Clare couldn't tell if she was happy or mad.**

"**no, we aren't. lets just say I found out something's I really shouldn't have."**

"**oh, well I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him." wow Allie actually sorry about her and Eli not being together. that's a shock.**

"**yeah, I don't know what to do. I really like him but after last night I don't think things could ever be the same you know." Allie turned her head. And saw Eli walking up.**

"**speaking of the devil." Clare looked and saw Eli. He walked up to them.**

"**so I finished the paper, and put your name on it." Clare looked up and smiled a little.**

"**thanks, and sorry for leaving, I just needed to go home." Eli looked away.**

"**yeah, whatever." he was about to walk away.**

"**Eli! Wait." Clare shouted without thinking. Allie quickly walked away. Eli turned around.**

"**what."**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You didn't mean too, I was just shocked. I do still like you though Eli, and I am willing to give us a chance if you are…" Eli looked up.**

"**really?" Clare smiled.**

"**yeah, really." Eli smiled a little.**

"**alright, so then we are official?" Clare smiled.**

"**yeah, we are official." and with that Eli pulled her close and kissed her. Clare loved the kiss. They were finally together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been a couple of weeks and Eli and Clare are still together. Everybody was confused, one minute they hate each other and the other they are kissing. They have little fights here and there but nothing serious. Eli usually gets bored and kisses Clare, and of course she doesn't object. The only thing that had been a problem was Fitz. He always hit on Clare, and the worst part was that Clare would sometimes flirt back, she knows that was wrong but she couldn't help it. There was something about Fitz that had her interested, maybe it was the way he would wait for her everyday after 5th**** hour, or how he would text her and just saw the sweetest things, or maybe it was just his smile. Clare knew it was wrong to think like that when she was with Eli. She did like him, but there was just something weird about him that she didn't quite understand. It was lunch, and Eli and Clare got into another small argument. Clare was telling Allie what happened.**

"**alright so start from the beginning." Clare already told Allie about 3 times.**

"**ok well I was walking with Fitz and Eli came up and was like why are you talking to this guy, and I was like um, cause we are friends? But he started freaking out and saying stuff like 'well your always with him, and every time your phone vibrates its him, you need to choose who your dating me or Fitz.' and I was like are you kidding me? Am I not allowed to have friends that are guys and he's like whatever and walked away." Allie looked a little confused**

"**well, I mean I understand where Eli's coming from. I mean you are his girlfriend and him and Fitz don't get along, he probably feels threatened." Clare rolled her eyes. She doesn't even like Eli, why is she defending him.**

"**wow, way to be on my side." Clare said while getting up and walking away. Allie looked down. She felt bad for Eli. He really liked Clare, and she was taking advantage of it. Later that day…**

**Clare was walking to her locker when she saw Eli sitting by his. She walked over by him.**

"**hey." Clare said quietly. Eli looked up.**

"**hey."**

"**can I sit down?" Clare asked.**

"**I don't care." Clare hated when Eli would act like that.**

"**look, I'm sorry about the fight but I'm not sorry for talking to Fitz. Me and him are friends and that's not going to change." Eli looked up, his eyes were full of hate.**

"**well then something needs too." Clare was confused.**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**I mean, if you want to hang out with him fine, but I cant be with you." Clare was shocked.**

"**your breaking up with me?" Clare didn't know what else to say.**

"**yeah, I'm sorry, but we always fight and you obviously like Fitz." Clare knew he was right.**

"**fine. Then were done. Bye." and with that she got up and walked away. She felt like her heart broke into a million pieces. She did honestly really like Eli, she preferred him over Fitz any day, actually him over anyone. But it was too late. She ruined a perfectly good relationship just because she kind of liked another guy. She wanted to take back that entire conversation. She wished that she could go by Eli and just end with I'm sorry. That way they would still be together and Clare wouldn't be hurting. The next day Clare was going to her locker, and she looked over by Eli and saw him talking to another girl. Wow that sure didn't take long, she thought to herself. Then Fitz came over. **

"**hey cutie." Clare looked at him and smiled a little.**

"**hey."**

"**so I heard emo boy broke up with you." Clare rolled her eyes.**

"**his name is Eli, and yes he did. Thank you for the reminder." Clare yelled. She looked over and saw Eli looking at her. She quickly looked away.**

"**whoa Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Clare gave him a dirty look.**

"**well you did." Clare closed her locker and walked away. Fitz walked up to Eli.**

"**so you broke up with her? Why?" Eli gave him a dirty look.**

"**that's non of your business, if Clare wants to tell you, which it seemed like she didn't, then she can. But stay out of my life." Eli closed his locker and walked away hitting his shoulder on Fitz's as he walked passed. **

**In English…**

**Clare came in late and sat in her normal seat. Eli watched her sit down. Then the teacher started talking.**

"**alright, get with your partners and discuss what values are important in America. Eli turned around slowly.**

"**so, you and Fitzy boy got into a little fight this morning." Clare looked up at him.**

"**your point?" Clare answered sounding as if she didn't care.**

"**oh well I don't know, I just thought you too would be together by now." Clare looked at him shocked.**

"**why would me and him be together? We just broke up yesterday. I don't even like Fitz!" Eli was taken back by the way Clare answered.**

"**whoa, I'm sorry. I just thought-" Clare cut him off.**

"**you thought wrong. I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but I don't get over a guy in less then 24 hours!" Clare got up and walked out of the class, not caring that she would get in trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day…

Eli saw Clare by her locker, he wasn't sure if he should talk to her or not. He felt bad for earlier. He didn't mean for her to act like that. He went by her anyways.

"hey Clare… about earlier-" Clare cut him off.

"save it." she said while shutting her locker and walking away. Eli was shocked. He didn't mean for things to be this bad. He still liked Clare, a lot, and he let a stupid fight ruin everything. Just because he was a little jealous. Then he saw Allie turn the corner. He ran up to her.

"Allie! I need your help with something."

"what?" she asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I need you to help me win Clare back." Allie laughed a little.

"and why would I help you? You hurt her." Allie was about to walk away but Eli stopped her.

"I know and I am so sorry I did. Look I need Clare in my life. She was one of the best things that ever happened to me and I regret losing her so much. Please help me." Eli was begging. Allie saw the sincere in his eyes. He was being completely serious. She really wanted to help him.

"look Eli, I believe that you really like her, but I cant help you. I'm sorry." Eli's face dropped.

"why not." he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, that's for Clare to tell you when she's ready. I promised her I wouldn't say anything." and with that Allie walked away. Eli watched her walk away. What did she mean by that? He went to look for Clare. He finally saw her walk out of the office he ran up to her.

"Clare! Can I talk to you?" Clare jumped a little.

"um, now's not really the best time." she said quickly.

"well too bad. Look Clare, I made a mistake. I am so sorry I broke up with you. I miss you. I was just jealous that you and Fitz are talking. I don't care who your friends with as long as I get to be with you. Please." Clare was about to cry. She knew she was falling for Eli, but she had to say no. she was leaving Degrassi because her parents are getting divorced and she has to live with her dad. She wanted nothing more to say yes to Eli, for them to be together. But she knew they couldn't.

"Eli, I'm." she paused for awhile not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I cant be with you." she saw the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to hug him and tell him it wasn't him. That it was her stupid parents. But he didn't give her the chance. After she said that he walked away. Clare cried. She didn't care who watched. She just watched the most important thing in her life walk away. She hated her parents for doing this to her. Why couldn't she just stay with her mom? Why did her dad have to be a jerk and take her away from everything she had. She had to tell Eli the truth. All she had to do was get him to listen. That was the hard part. She walked into English about 5 minutes late. She looked like she was crying. Which she was. It was a partner assignment today. Good, now she could talk to Eli. After the teacher gave the assignment, Eli turned around and said

"just give me idea's and I'll write the paper." Clare shook her head no. Eli looked confused.

"you never let me explain why I said no…" Eli rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care." Clare didn't listen.

"its not that I don't want to be with you Eli-" he cut her off.

"what part of I don't care don't you understand!" it made Clare sit back. Eli has never yelled at her like that. And she was hurt. He wouldn't even let her explain why she couldn't be with him.

"fine! You will never know why I couldn't be with you Eli." he rolled his eyes again.

"and again… I don't care! I've been hurt to many times because of you! I want to live my life and be free of the drama. I don't want to hear your excuses. You seem to have a lot of those." that made Clare tear up. He was the only one who knew about her problems at home, and now she cant even tell him cause he was mad, she ruined everything. Clare walked up to the teacher and asked to leave. After awhile the teacher said yes. Eli watched her the entire time. He felt bad for snapping at her like that.

At lunch…

Clare and Allie were sitting at the normal lunch table, Clare was telling Allie what happened.

"I just don't know that to do. I really like him, but he wont listen to me." Allie looked up and saw Eli and Adam walking towards them.

"well here's your chance." Clare turned around and saw them. Eli sat across from Clare. Allie and Adam walked away quickly. And sat at a near by table.

"you have 2 minutes to tell me why you said no." he said while looking at her. Clare didn't care that she was timed. She had to tell him.

"ok, the reason I cant be with you is because…" she stopped. She wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"ugh! Just tell me already Clare"

"my parents are getting divorced!" Clare yelled. It took Eli by surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"wh- what?" he was shocked. Clare started to build up tears.

"my parents are getting divorced and I have to move in with my dad." Eli got up and sat by Clare and hugged her.

"I am so sorry!" Clare started to cry into his chest. Eli just held her and tried to calm her down. When she finally stopped crying he took her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, and the way I treated you. I should be the person you should trust with everything. I am so sorry. And if you need anything I'm here." Clare smiled. She knew that even though she was losing everything something's would still be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few days since Eli and Clare worked things out. They weren't together but they were still friends. It was nearly impossible for them both not to be a couple but with Clare moving there was really no point. It was Saturday and Eli was at Clare's house helping her pack. She was leaving tomorrow.

"I cant believe your leaving tomorrow." Eli said looking around her empty room.

"don't remind me. I hate that my dad is doing this to me." Eli went over by her and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while. Clare was going to miss this. Being in Eli's arms while he tried to make her feel better. Eli stayed the whole day. He didn't go home until about 11:30. He made Clare dinner and they watched a movie and just hung out. The only difference was he kissed her right before he left. He said

"I will never forget you Clare, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I cant wait to see you again." Clare stayed up almost the entire night thinking about Eli. She was falling in love with him and she had to leave.

It was the next day and she was putting everything into the moving van. She looked at her house and started to tear up. Her whole life has been here and now she had to go. She walked inside to say goodbye to her mom. They cried and hugged each other for a while, but her dad got impatient and said it was time to go. She got in the van and cried a little. She asked her dad if she could say bye to Allie and after about 5 minutes of begging he said yes. They got to her house and Clare ran out of the van and rang the doorbell. Allie answered it and when she saw it was Clare she got tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"I didn't think you were going to say bye." Clare smiled a little

"how could I not say bye to my best friend! I'll call you as soon as I'm at my new house." Allie nodded her head.

"you have to come and visit as much as you can ok?" Clare smiled again.

"I promise." they hugged one last time and then Clare left. About 4 hours later she arrived at her new house. It was really nice but she liked the old one better. She ran up to her new room and quickly got on her computer. She logged onto her instant messenger and saw Eli was on. A huge smile appeared on her face. She quickly typed.

"hey Eli =)"

"hey Clare! How's the new house?" he responded.

"huge! I wish you could see it. Allie would totally die and love it."

"ha, I bet she would, so how was your trip?"

"long and boring." she typed.

"that sucks. Well I have to go, I got English hw I have to get done." her smile faded.

"oh, ok."

"I'd say see you tomorrow but I wont, and I don't know when I will…" tears started building up.

"yeah, me either so I guess see you soon?"

"yeah! See you soon. Perfect." she smiled then saw him log off. Tomorrow would be a very long day.

It was the next day. 1st day at the new school. She walked through the doors and everybody stared at her. Then a guy came up to her. He looked really familiar.

"hi, Clare right?" she nodded her head. He smiled.

"hi, I'm Jason." he stuck out his hand. she shook it and smiled.

"I'd say my name but you already know it." he laughed.

"your funny." she blushed a little.

"thanks." she said shyly.

"well do you want me to show you around?" Clare smiled and nodded her head.

"yeah, that would be great."

"awesome, come with me." he said then put his arm around her.

He showed her around the whole school and introduced her to all his friends. But he was friends with basically the whole school. He was a junior, so it made it even better. He had a sister named Ashley. She was Clare's age. And they talked all day.

"so Clare, do you want to hang out after school today?" Ashley asked.

"yeah I'd love too!" she smiled.

"sweet! I'll have Jason drive us to the mall." Clare smiled.

"ok sounds like a plan."

They waited outside the school for Jason. Then Clare's phone started to ring. She answered it without looking at the caller id.

"hello?" she answered.

"hey Clare how was your first day?" it was Eli!

"hey Eli! It was awesome. I made a ton of friends and now me and my new friend Ashley are waiting for her brother to take us to the mall."

"I'm glad to hear it was good. Well that's why I called just wanted to make sure you were ok." Clare smiled.

"thanks Eli, you're the best."

"we all missed you at school." Clare stopped smiling and got serious

"I miss you guys too."

"I especially missed you." Clare smiled.

"I miss you too Eli. A lot." she began to tear up.

"well I have to go. I'll call you later or something okay?"

"yeah sounds great." she said trying to hold back tears.

"um wait. Before you go can I tell you something?"

"yeah sure what is it?" she asked confused.

"I love you." Clare was shocked.

"yo, you what?"

"I love you." Clare got the biggest smile on her face. But right before she answered Jason pulled up and motioned the girls to get in.

"I'm so sorry Eli, I have to go Jason's here. I'll call you later!" then she hung up.

She got in the car with a smile on her face.

"who's Eli?" Ashley asked interested. Clare smiled. Jason looked in the review mirror and looked at Clare.

"my ex boyfriend."

"you still talk to your ex?" she asked confused.

"well yeah, we aren't together because I moved not because I don't have feelings for him."

"so what did he say to you that made you smile so big?" another smile appeared on her face.

"he just told me he loves me." Ashley got a huge smile on her face.

"awe! Oh my god that is so cute! What did you say?"

"I told him I'd call him back later."

"that probably wasn't a good idea." Jason said.

"why?" Clare asked confused.

"cause he probably thinks that you just blew him off." Clare looked down.

"your right. I'm going to call him real quick." they both nodded. Clare dialed his number he answered.

"hello?"

"ok when I said I had to go I wasn't blowing you off. I just wanted to clear that up."

"um ok?" he sounded confused.

"ok well I'm kind of with friends so I have to go but I will call you again later."

"uh alright?" he still sounded confused.

"I love you bye." then she hung up. And smiled to herself. Best day ever so far she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Clare hung out the whole day. When Clare finally got home she walked past her dad and ran into her room. Clare was still mad at her dad and she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. She got out her phone and called Eli.

"hello?" Clare smiled.

"hey Eli" there was a long pause.

"oh hey Clare." Clare was confused. He sounded almost as if he was disappointed it was her.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"nothing, why would anything be wrong" he said distant.

"Eli? What's going on?" she asked again.

"Clare nothing is wrong!" he said sounding mad. Clare was hurt. And didn't say anything.

"Clare I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

"its fine, I have homework to do anyway so bye."

"Clare, wait."

"what?" she asked still sounding distant.

"I, I think we shouldn't talk anymore." Clare almost lost it.

"wh, what? Why?" she asked almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, we are too different and I don't want to talk to you anymore." Clare was destroyed. He just said he loved her earlier an now he is saying he wants nothing to do with her. Clare had enough of Elis games.

"fine. Goodbye Eli." then she hung up. She went online and changed her relationship status from "its complicated" to "single". Clare was so mad and hurt. She didn't know what she did wrong. Then Allie commented on her status change.

"hey girlie what happened?"

"I don't really know… but me and Eli are done for good."

"=( awe I'm sorry sweetie! Maybe you will meet someone better at your new school!"

"lol, hopefully =). Well I gotta go I'll call u tomorrow love u!"

"love you too!" Clare logged off and laid on her bed. Tomorrow will be a new day she thought.

The next day.

"oh my god! Sweetie I am so sorry to hear that!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley! I'm fine. He was too much drama for me anyway. And it would've been way to hard with me living 4 hours away and everything." everybody at the lunch table agreed. Then Jason came over. Maybe she could like Jason. He was cute and nice and they had a lot in common.

"hey guys what's up?" he asked while he sat next to Clare.

"talking about how Clare and her boyfriend broke up." a girl named Sara said.

"You guys broke up?" he asked shocked.

"yup, last night, he said we shouldn't talk anymore and how we are too different so I said fine whatever and then I hung up."

"wow, you seem fine?" he asked confused. She laughed a little.

"why wouldn't I be? He was too much drama for my taste so he did me a favor." she said while smiling.

"wow, you handle break ups well." he laughed a little.

"well I think its time for me to find a guy that is what I like to call normal." she smiled at Jason. He smiled back.

"yeah, I think so too." everybody at the lunch table all said awe. Clare blushed a little and then looked down.

"ugh Jason! Just ask her out already!" Ashley yelled. Clare laughed.

"ok chill! Clare, will you go out with me?" she smiled

"yes, I'll go out with you." the rest of the day was pretty boring, Clare was so happy she had a had a date and couldn't wait to tell Allie. When she got home she went on instant messenger to see if Allie was on. When she started looking she saw Eli's name. she rolled her eyes and continued looking. She found it.

"omg omg omg! Allie guess what!"

"WHAT?" she asked.

"I got asked out on a date!"

"what? No way! I want details!" Clare laughed.

"ok well his name is Jason he is super cute and sweet and he is a junior and has a car."

"oh sounds awesome!"

"oh he is! Haha"

"well I am super happy for you!"

"thanks! Well I gotta go… big night!"

"okay! Give me all the details later k?"

"haha ok!" then Clare logged out. She got ready for her date. She wanted it to go perfect.

Later that night…

Jason rang the doorbell. When Clare opened it Jason was speechless.

"wow, Clare, you look amazing" Clare blushed.

"thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"thanks." they went out for dinner and then a movie. He kissed Clare goodnight and told her he would see her tomorrow. Clare was beyond happy. It was the nest day. Jason came and picked her up in the morning.

"so, I was thinking…" Clare smiled.

"yes?" she asked.

"well I was wondering since our date went so good last night if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Clare smiled big.

"yeah I want to be your girlfriend!" he smiled and gave her a kiss. Today was going to be a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day dragged on. All Clare wanted to do was go home and sleep. Jason gave her a ride home and he asked her out for another date tomorrow night. When she got home she logged on to see if Allie was on. She wasn't. then someone messaged her.

Eli04- "hey Clare". she got confused. Why was Eli messaging her?

Clarebear02- "um hi?"

Eli04- "how are you?"

Clarebear02- "why do you care?" it took him a while to respond.

Eli04- "just wanted to make sure you were ok… and say hi."

Clarebear02- "oh, well I'm fine"

Eli04- "that's good. Anything new?" Clare smiled.

Clarebear02- "actually yes. I have a boyfriend. His name is Jason." then Eli signed off. She looked down then finally logged off. She had to forget about Eli. She knew it was going to be hard, I mean she did love him and all but he broke up with her. Again. She made a promise to herself, well actually more like an oath. She would forget about Eli Goldsworthy. Even if it was the last thing she did, she would forget about him and live her new life, and that was that.

1 year later…

Clare was standing outside of her house. Not her dads house, her moms. She was going to live with her mom again. Which meant she would have to go back to Degrassi. She didn't talk to anyone from there. In fact Clare almost forgot about them completely, well except Allie, she still talks to her. Clare was completely different now, her hair was long again, but it was darker drown. She lost some weight so her face wasn't as chubby, and she wasn't as sweet and innocent as she used to be. Her style was a little more reviling then it used to be. Degrassi didn't have uniforms anymore so people would really be shocked. Tomorrow was her first day back, and she really didn't want to go. She walked into her house put her stuff in her room and got out her phone and called Ashley.

"hey Clare" Ashley answered in her perky voice.

"hey Ash."

"so how's your moms place?"

"ugh horrible. I want to go back to my dads and wake up go to school and see you and Jason and Sara. I hate it here."

"I thought you loved it?"

"um that was when I hated my dad, and I didn't have an amazing boyfriend and 2 amazing best friends." she laughed.

"awe Clare it cant be that bad. Well it sucks for us cause you live super far now but you always have us."

"thanks Ash. That means a lot. Ugh well I have to go, stupid school tomorrow."

"ok love u girl!"

"love you to." then they hung up. Clare turned off her light and went to bed. Her alarm went off at 6. She groaned then got up. She put on mini jean shorts and a cute purple and teal tank top with a white cardigan over it and cute black mini boots. She put lose curls in her hair and did her make up then walked downstairs for some breakfast. Clare's mom just starred at her. don't get her wrong she loved the outfit but she couldn't believe how much Clare has changed. Clare said bye to her mom then got in her car and headed to Degrassi. She got to the school and parked the car. When she got out all eyes were on her. She walked in the school and got her schedule and found her locker. The school looked the exact same as when she left. She spotted Allie. She yelled

"Allie!" Allie turned around and screamed and dropped all her books on the floor and ran towards Clare.

"Clare! Your back!" she said while hugging Clare.

"yup." Clare laughed. Allie just starred at her.

"wow, you look so different. I like it! You look amazing!" Clare giggled.

"thanks Allie."

"oh my god you have to sit with me at lunch" Clare giggled again

"well duh, who else would I sit by?" Allie laughed.

"good point."

"well hey I gotta go find my English Class so I'll see you later"

"okay! I am so glad your back Clare I missed you so much."

"awe I missed you too." the hugged and then Clare walked away. Clare finally found the class. She walked in and asked the teacher where she should sit. She pointed at someone who looked familiar. Clare walked over to her seat.

"Adam?" he looked up and then stood up.

"oh my gosh. Clare! Your back, and whoa, you look amazing!" Clare blushed.

"thanks Adam. I missed you so much!"

"yeah I missed you to!" then the bell rang so Adam and Clare took their seats. Then a boy walked in. he had black shaggy hair and wore dark clothes. He started to walk towards the back of the class where Clare was sitting. she saw his eyes. Those green eyes that would sometimes haunt her when she slept. It was him. Eli. He sat down right in front of her. She could feel her heart skip a few beats. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but this is what she feared most. Seeing him again. The teacher began talking and said that they had to work in groups of 3. Adam turned to Clare and she nodded my head. Then he faced Adam and spoke.

"yo Adam, we need a third person." his voice made clare remember everything they had. She hadn't thought about Eli since she swore she would forget about him. And now here he was. Not even 2 feet away from her.

"um Eli, we have someone." he looked confused.

"who?" he said still confused.

"look behind you." he slowly turned around and faced Clare. His face looked blank, he showed no emotions. Then he finally spoke

"Clare?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"um hey." she said.

"your back?" he asked sounding unbelieving.

"yeah, I am." she said. He just nodded his head and continued to stare at Clare. She felt a little awkward. Then Adam finally spoke.

"so now that we have reunited lets start talking about the project." Eli was still starring at Clare, and she was glancing back at him. It was hard for her to breath. She was so confused right now. She thought she was over Eli she had an amazing boyfriend and he was sweet and kind to her but for some reason Eli hooked her back in. it was those eyes. They were so mysterious and dangerous but somehow warm and inviting. She looked away from Eli and said

"we should meet at my house to do the project. My mom wont let me go anywhere cause I still have to unpack all my stuff but I'm sure she will let you guys over." She smiled. Then Eli fell out of his chair. Clare starred at him.

"um Eli are you ok?" he quickly got up and sat down in his chair.

"yeah I'm fine." he said while looking away, but then back at Clare. She smiled a little then rolled her eyes. Eli smiled to. She didn't know what to think or do but all she knew was that Eli was back in her thoughts and they weren't leaving anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Clare walked to her locker to grab some books when someone came up behind her.

"hey, um Clare." it was Eli.

"oh hey Eli, what's up?" she asked while getting books from her locker.

"um nothing, well actually I just wanted to tell you that um me and Allie are sort of together…" she stopped what she was doing and processed what Eli just told her. Him and Allie were together? She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"wow, that's great!" she said sounding excited.

"uh it is?" he asked confused.

"yeah it is, you guys would be cute together. I'm happy for you guys." but in reality she wasn't sure if she was happy or mad about it. It was too soon to tell.

"wow, that's not how I expected you to act." Clare turned to face him.

"and how did you think I was going to act?" he just stood there starring at her eyes.

"I forgot how blue your eyes were." Clare looked down.

"yeah, I get that a lot." Eli looked away.

"I gave you that nickname." she looked up at him.

"what?"

"blue eyes. Remember?" he said and smirked. Clare forgot about his smirk. She fell in love with that smirk. She quickly shook the thought away.

"yeah, I remember." she said while smiling.

"well anyway I just wanted to clear that up with you, just so you know I'm with someone." Clare raised her eyebrow. And smiled a little.

"Eli, I have a boyfriend." he quickly looked at her.

"you do?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"yeah, his name is Jason. We've been dating for about a year now." she could see his face drop.

"wow, so you must really love him." Clare didn't expect that. She wasn't sure if she loved him being with him just seemed like the right thing. She guessed she was.

"yeah." was all she said.

"well I guess I'm happy for you." she could tell he was lying. But didn't say anything.

"thanks Eli. That means a lot coming from you." she said smiling. He looked up at her. His eyes were full of sadness. She felt bad.

"well I have to go meet Allie. I'll see you later." and with that he walked away. Clare watched him walk away and then went back to grabbing her things then walked to class. She spent the entire class thinking about Eli, and why he looked so sad. She wasn't sure why she cared, actually she should hate him. But its kind of hard to hate someone you were so in love with. She guessed she still cares about him and wants him to be happy but for some reason she kept getting a weird feeling that it had something to do with her. The bell rang and Clare walked out of the class and spotted Eli and Adam talking and she heard them mention her name. she walked a little closer so she could hear.

"well its what you wanted dude." Adam said.

"I know it but it hurts man. I didn't actually want her to move on."

"well then you shouldn't have told her you didn't want to talk to her anymore."

"I thought I wasn't going to see her again. If I would've known then I would've done everything in my power to make her happy." Clare smiled a little.

"well I don't know dude, you couldn't expect her to just sit and cry over you. You told her you wanted nothing to do with her. A girl will move on if a guy says that to her."

"but I only did it so she could live her life and not be upset or miserable cause her boyfriend lives 4 hours away, but guess what"

"what?"

"she has a boyfriend that lives 4 hours away and she is perfectly happy! That could've been me! But no, I had to be all like go want you to be happy and live your life and find a guy who can be there when you need him, and hold you when you get scared. I couldn't do that for her!" then she saw Eli tear up. Clare walked up to him.

"Eli." he quickly turned around.

"Clare, did you um hear that?" she looked down.

"Eli, if you were just honest with me we could've worked everything out, but you weren't. your solution was to hurt me." he looked down.

"and now its too late." he said looking up, with the tiniest hint of hope in his eyes. She felt the love he still had for her.

"I'm sorry Eli. We had our chance, actually multiple chances but it never worked. We just weren't meant to be." she said looking down. He lifted her face so he could look in her eyes.

"I was afraid you were gunna say something like that." she looked at him.

"wait, aren't you with Allie?" she asked confused.

"we aren't serious. We aren't dating or anything. Friends with benefits as some people would call it."

"oh." she said while looking down.

"she knows how I feel about you, actually she's the one that doesn't want to be together cause she didn't know how you would take it." Clare looked up at him.

"well I would be fine with it." she said kind of harshly.

"well the I guess I'll just see you around then." he said sounding a little hurt.

"guess you will." he looked up at her. She quoted what he said to her the first time they met. And with that she walked away.

"dude, don't even think about it. She has a boyfriend remember." Adam said to Eli.

"I know." he said looking down.

"just forget about it, look how happy she is with him. She doesn't stop smiling and laughing. Was she ever this happy when she was with you?"

"no, we fought all the time and I made her cry. We were miserable." he said looking down.

"then do what's best for her and leave her alone and let her love someone else." Eli looked at Clare again and saw her smiling and laughing, she was enjoying her life and she looked so different. She was happy. that's all he ever wanted for her, and now she is.

"your right. I wanted her to live her life and be happy and that's exactly what she's doing." and with that he walked away. He knew he lost her, but he knew she was in good hands.


	10. Chapter 10

When Clare got home she got out her phone and called Ashley.

"hey girly" Ashley answered. Clare started crying.

"Clare! What's wrong?" Clare was still crying.

"I don't even know! My life is falling apart!"

"sweetie you have to tell me why your crying so I can help." Ashley said.

"its Eli."

"your ex boyfriend?" she asked.

"yeah."

"what about him?"

"I know why he broke up with me"

"why did he break up with you?" she asked sounding interested.

"because I lived 4 hours away. Because he wanted me to live my life and be happy and not miserable cause my boyfriend lives 4 hours. Cause he wanted me to find someone who could be there if I needed them, and hold me when I got scared." she said crying just thinking about how Eli said those exact words.

"Clare, I love you an my brother together, but there's something about Eli that you cant forget about. You will always love him. And my brother knows that. He knows your not fully happy with him."

"but how can I be with someone who has hurt me so many times and we always fought. What's the point on being in a relationship with someone if all you do is fight?" she asked calming down.

"Clare, you love him. LOVE! that's the key word. You always go back to him. No matter how much you deny it he's the one that you want to be with. It never worked before because you guys were going through a lot of things. He had a girlfriend that messed with his head and your parents were in the middle of getting a divorce. No wonder your guys' relationship never worked! Just talk to him. Maybe you guys can start of as friends get to know each other again. Then be something more." Clare smiled.

"thanks Ash. You always know what to say. But now I have to deal with your brother."

"don't worry about it. Trust me, he wants you to be with Eli. He wants you to be happy, even if it means your not with him." Clare smiled again.

"ok thanks Ash. Well I have to go. I have to call Adam and Eli about this stupid English project."

"ok have fun. don't forget to talk to him."

"ok I won't!" then they hung up. Clare replayed their entire conversation in her head. She went through her phone and called Adam.

"hello?" he answered.

"hey Adam!" she said happily.

"hey Clare. Why so happy?" he asked confused

"oh no reason. So do you and Eli want to come over now? My mom said it was ok."

"uh hold on I'll ask him." of course he's with Eli, she thought.

"he said sure. We're on our way." Clare smile

"ok, see you in a few." then she hung up.

"yeah dude, like overly happy" Adam said to Eli.

"well maybe something good happened to her, I'm sure we will hear about it when we get to her house." Eli was pretty upset right now. Him and Allie just ended things because she was going back with Drew, and the love of his life basically shooed him away. They got to Clare's house, they rang the door bell and found a happy Clare opening it.

"hey guys!" she said while smiling.

"hey Clare." Adam said. Eli didn't say a word.

"well come in." Clare said in a duh tone. She led them through her house and into her room.

"sorry it's a little messy, I haven't fully made myself at home yet.

"its cool." Adam said.

"ok so what do you want the project to be on?" she asked.

"um hold that thought. Where's the bathroom?" Adam asked. Clare laughed.

"all the way down the hall, you can't miss it." then he got up and walked out of the room. Now was the perfect chance to talk to Eli.

"hey um Eli, can we talk for a sec?" he looked up at her.

"sure, why not." he answered while looking down.

"um well about what you told me earlier." he cut her off.

"look I already rejected once, I kind of don't want to talk about it again." she didn't listen.

"this isn't a rejection Eli. Me and Jason broke up." he looked up. Confusion in his eyes.

"then why are you so happy?"

"because I broke up with him."

"you what?" he asked shocked.

"look, I still have some feelings for you but I want us to start off as friends again, and then maybe be something more. I mean if you want to." he smiled.

"yes, I want to." Clare smiled back.

"ok. Good. So we are friends?"

"yeah, friends. For now." he smirked. God she missed that smirk. Clare smiled. Then Adam came back.

"so what I'd I miss?" Eli and Clare looked at each other and at the same time said.

"nothing." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"ok if you say so."

"yeah I'm not really feeling homework right now, how about we watch a movie or something." Eli and Adam looked at each other.

"since when don't you want to get homework done?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"hey, a new school can change people." she said while trying to mimic Eli's smirk. He laughed.

"well looks like its going to take some time to get to you" he smirked. She laughed a little.

"wow, you go to the bathroom and you just miss everything!" Adam said. Eli and Clare just laughed.

"well, what movie did you have in mind?" Eli asked.

"I don't care, I have a bunch, so go ahead and pick one." Eli raised his eyebrow.

"your letting 2 guys pick out a movie? Not smart Edwards." Clare giggled.

"just go pick a movie." she said laughing. They ended up watching a comedy. Eli and Clare sat next to each other, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Eli was more then happy now. He was getting another chance with Clare. that's all he ever wanted. The next day at school. Eli was talking to Clare at her locker.

"so about last night." Clare looked at him.

"yeah?" she asked confused.

"we should do something like that again. It was fun." Clare smiled.

"yeah it was, poor Adam, he was so out of the loop sometimes." he laughed.

"he always is." then Allie came up.

"oh my gosh Clare! I tried calling you like 100 times last night! Why didn't you answer!"

"I'm so sorry Allie, my phone died and Eli and Adam came over to do this English project we have to do." Allie looked at Eli then back at Clare.

"well I will just tell you now, me and Drew got back together!" Clare smiled.

"awe Allie I'm so happy for you!" Allie looked down.

"ok I have something to tell you, and I don't know how your going to take it." Clare looked at her and then at Eli.

"um ok? Shoot."

"me and Eli were together." she stepped back. Not knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"Allie, I already know, Eli told me yesterday. And its fine." she looked confused.

"your not mad?" she laughed a little.

"of course not, Allie I was gone for a year, I had a boyfriend and I didn't expect Eli not to have a girlfriend, or whatever you guys were." Allie looked confused.

"had a boyfriend? What do you mean?"

"oh, we broke up yesterday." her mouth dropped.

"oh my gosh Clare! I am so sorry!"

"Allie, don't be, I broke up with him." she looked up at me and then at Eli, she smiled.

"oh my gosh! Are you guys back together?" she asked almost yelling.

"no, we are just friends." Clare answered while smiling at Eli

"for now." he added. Allie smiled big.

"awe! You two are so cute! Well I have to go find my boyfriend! Later Clare. See you at lunch!"

"ok bye Allie." Clare turned to face Eli.

"you just love saying for now." he smiled.

"well, as soon as you want us to be together we will be. So for now, we are just friends." Clare smiled. She loved Eli, but she still wanted to get to know him again.

"well, we should hang out, just the two of us so we can get to know each other again." he smiled down at me.

"just say when."


End file.
